


His Joy

by Bellflower



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/Bellflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always made Mitsuhide a little sad when he thought about it; something so beautiful being used to bring harm, when it was just as capable of bringing joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Joy

Motochika’s playing had drawn a crowd, as usual, so Mitsuhide stood, watched and waited for his friend to be done.

There was no telling how long that wait might be, really, but Mitsuhide did not truly mind. It was a day of peace for the both of them, some time away from the battles and war that made up a large part of their life, and ensuring Motochika got some time to play his shamisen for pleasure was definitely a good thing. It was a reflection of the Hero of Tosa’s skill and talent that he could use his instrument as a weapon and make music that blasted the enemy away, but it always made Mitsuhide a little sad when he thought about it; something so beautiful being used to bring harm, when it was just as capable of bringing joy.

If only it could be like this every day.

Shaking his head and attempting to prevent himself from dwelling on such depressing thoughts, Mitsuhide focused his attention firmly on observing his friend. Motochika punctuated his shamisen playing with dramatic poses and statements, effectively showing off to the energetic crowd and drawing in yet more watchers with every passing minute. The man thrived when he was getting attention and was clearly enjoying all of the admiration being sent his way; it was surely a good thing that they were not close to the river otherwise Motochika might have decided, in his excitement, that jumping in was a good idea. He’d done it before, several times, and while he saw nothing wrong with this Mitsuhide saw a _lot_ wrong with it. It still shocked him that Motochika had never grown ill or gotten hurt in the process of doing such a reckless thing, and while he had expressed concern about it before Motochika had simply laughed and told him not to worry about it.

Stubborn man. Reckless man. Arrogant, rebellious, _intoxicating_ man.

Mitsuhide sometimes felt that Motochika would surely drive him crazy one day, through worry, embarrassment or, yes, love. That very real feeling that had been lodged in his heart since their teenage years and failed to disappear with time, only growing stronger and more resistant to his efforts to ignore it.

He felt it keenly now as he watched the man’s hands move faster on his instrument, switching from his previous song to something far more swift and energetic. A complex piece that only a masterful musician would be able to manage. Mitsuhide’s gaze swept up his friend’s muscular body slowly, admiring, and eventually settled on his face. That oft-present smirk was wide, those pale brown eyes glittering, every inch of Motochika’s expression demonstrating just how much joy he was feeling.

This truly was the best use for his shamisen. It granted others joy, but above all gave it to Motochika. He seemed so alive when he performed, like the stage was where he truly belonged.

It made Mitsuhide’s heart swell to see it; he felt himself smiling, felt his cheeks colour, and found himself wishing he could play the shamisen as well. Perhaps then he could be a part of such moments rather than an observer, and contribute in some small way to bringing the man he loved such joy.


End file.
